


One movie won't hurt [Except when Wash picks it]

by JustAnOkayWriter



Series: Who doesn't wanna have a little fun? [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, and clueless, caboose being cute, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOkayWriter/pseuds/JustAnOkayWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why not have a movie night when they can all get together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One movie won't hurt [Except when Wash picks it]

**Author's Note:**

> This is before they meet Grey, Felix and Locus.

Movie nights were a common occurrence of his little family (though not so little anymore), and North couldn’t help but be grateful for it. Not only did Theo get to play with the other kids and have fun, but he and his loveable goof got to spend time with their friends, just enjoying themselves and not worrying about passing any classes or Caboose’s dad or anything.   
After having picked a movie they could all stand that was kid friendly, the group split off into their usual pairs, in the spots they always sat. Caboose on his lap, long arms wrapped loosely around his waist and his head resting on the older man’s shoulder, Tucker curled up next to them with Church, Lina and York seated on the floor pressing against North’s legs. Over on one of the other couches, South and CT had sat next to each other, his sister’s arm wrapped loosely around her girlfriend while the Latin girl held hands with Wash, who was sitting in Maine’s lap with his legs on top of Wyoming’s. Florida usually perched on the arm of the couch and Donut had situated himself in Sarge’s lap on the floor, next to Grif who lay down with his head in Simmons’ lap. TeX and Lopez lay down right near Simmons, not holding hands but just letting their hands rest near each other.   
Looking over his family and starting the movie, North couldn’t help but feel his heart warm at the knowledge of the love that everyone felt for one another (be it platonic or not). When he felt his boyfriend shift in his lap, the blonde let his eyes fall onto him and smiled fondly.  
“North, did you know I taught Sheila to get water bottles yesterday? Isn’t that cool?” With those big blue eyes fixed on him adoringly, the senior chuckled and kissed his forehead before responding.   
“No sweetheart, but that is super cool. You’ll have to show me and Theo later” His smile only brightened when Caboose leaned up to kiss him, before an exaggerated gagging sound could be heard.   
“Ugh, that’s so cute it is physically hurting me. Stop it, I’m trying to watch the movie!”  
The only response to his sister’s outburst was a pillow thrown from Carolina


End file.
